Offset voltages are associated with every differential amplifier and are a well known source of error. Whenever a highly precise output voltage is required, circuitry for compensating offset voltage in a differential amplifier is added. One well known method for eliminating offset error associated with a differential amplifier is an "autozeroing" technique in which the offset voltage of a differential amplifier is charge shared onto a feedback capacitor during a nonvalid period of operation in a manner so that the charge cancels the offset charge during a valid period of operation. Others have used complex circuitry to compensate for offset voltage so that no periods of nonvalid circuit operation exist. However, these techniques are typically not as efficient as the described autozeroing technique. A disadvantage with fully differential amplifiers is the existence of offset error at both outputs which result from input offset error and from offset error associated with common-mode voltage control circuitry. Due to this problem, when accurate reference voltages are required, a single-ended or single output differential amplifier which is autozeroed is commonly implemented. Therefore, if two accurate reference voltages of opposite polarity are required, two distinct single-ended differential amplifiers are commonly required.